Paw Patrol meets Godzilla
by Godzilla999
Summary: This is after the events of my last fanfic, " Paw Patrol: All-out villains attack!" I don't own Paw Patrol or any of the Godzilla characters from any of the Godzilla movies made in America or Japan.
1. Chapter 1

Jake and Everest just arrived in the arctic to do some penguin watching. It had been a week since the Princess and the Earl of Barkingburg left Adventure Bay. Not

long after that, Ryder called them about the note and the picture with Sweetie on it. They decided not to tell the Princess in case it wasn't true. Everest was still

thinking about Sweetie still being alive, when Jake interrupted her thoughts. " Come on Everest. Let's see if we can find penguins over her." He said, pointing to a

direction." What? Oh, sure." Everest replied. They starting walking among the ice and snow. " Are you alright, Everest? You seem distracted." Jake inquired. " Oh, it's

nothing. I was just thinking about Sweetie.", Everest answered, " Do you think she's still alive?" Jake paused. " I don't know, Everest." Jake finally replied. The rest of

their walk was silent. Everest looked at the sky, before spotting penguins on a small snow hill. " Look! There's some penguins right there." Everest exclaimed. " Let's

go say hi." Jake said. They walked over, and the penguins waved at them. As they got closer, they noticed all of the penguins looked worried. " What's wrong with

them, Jake" Everest asked. " I'm not sure." Jake replied. Suddenly, the penguins started honking and pointing towards a cave. They then ran towards the cave. "

Maybe we should follow them." Jake said. Everest nodded, and they followed the penguins into the cave. Jake turned his flashlight on as they entered the cave, and

they saw that the cave went underground. " Whoa! This is cool!" Everest said. Jake nodded in agreement, and they starting their journey down, trying hard not slip on

the ice. Once they got onto even ground, they spotted the penguins heading around the corner. " There they are." Jake whispered. They followed the penguins around

the corner, and when they got there, there was a big space, and they saw something trapped in the ice. *** Ryder was playing Frisbee with the pups. He passed to

Chase, who caught it in mid-air. " Nice catch, Chase!" Ryder exclaimed. Chase brought the Frisbee to Ryder, who threw it to Marshall. Marshall tried to catch it, but it

ended up hitting him on the head. After Marshall recovered, Skye asked, " Are you okay, Marshall?" " I will be once my head stops spinning." Marshall replied. Ryder

then got a call. He took it while the pups played. It was Jake and Everest. " Hi Jake. Hi Everest. How's the trip going?" Ryder asked them. " It's going great! Ryder,

you have to come her and see what we discovered!" Jake said, excited. " It's so awesome!" Everest added, equally excited. " We'll be right there." Ryder replied.

*** Ryder and the pups got there in the Air Patroller, dressed in their flight suits. They slowly made their way down the cave the way Jake and Everest did, and soon,

they found their friends near a corner. They greeted each other. " So, what did you discover that made you have us come down?" Zuma asked. " You guys have to

see this. Come on." Everest exclaimed. They followed Everest and Jake around the corner, and the 6 pups stood in shock. Ryder just stood there, confused. " What is

this?" Ryder inquired. What they were looking at was what looked like to be a giant, three-headed beast stuck in the ice. Marshall hid behind Ryder. " Is that a

dragon?" The Dalmatian asked. " We weren't sure when we found it either." Jake answered. " It might be a dinosaur that got frozen in there when the dinosaurs

still lived." Rocky stated. " It looks more like a dragon to me." Rubble said, scared. " Whatever it is, it's a really exciting discovery. We wouldn't have found it if the

penguins didn't lead us to it" Everest replied. " Are you going to report this historic discovery?" Ryder asked Jake. " We'll do it first thing tomorrow morning. Let's

go back to the surface and camp out here." Jake replied. They went back to the surface, trying to guess what the beast was. *** The next day, Jake tried radioing

a discovery team, but couldn't get a signal due to the cold. The pups were disappointed, so they went to look at the beast underground while Ryder and Jake stayed

above ground. When they got down there, they discovered something wrong with the ice when they saw the trapped beast. " The ice is melting." Everest said.

" So?" Marshall asked. " If the ice melts, that thing will be released." Chase answered. " And the ice was most likely keeping that thing alive all this time, so if the

ice melts, it'll be awakened." Rocky added. Marshall gasped. " We have to get out of here before it comes alive, unless it's friendly." He said. *** The pups got back

up quickly, and told Jake and Ryder. Before Ryder could figure out what to do, the ground shook, and they all heard a loud roar.


	2. Chapter 2

They all looked in fear as they heard the roar. They heard a loud rumbling sound, and saw that the ice was being broken from the inside. Suddenly, it broke

completely. At that moment, Ryder, Jake, and the pups were in a giant shadow of the thing that had just come out of the ground. They saw that it was the same

three-headed beast they saw in the ice. It was more massive than it looked in the ice. " What in the universe is that?" Rubble asked with his teeth chattering. " It

must be that thing that was trapped in the ice. When the ice melted enough, it woke up and broke free." Ryder replied, just as scared. The three-headed monster,

now fully out of the ice, looked down at them. It started making weird chirping noises. " Everyone! Get to the Air Patroller!" Ryder exclaimed. They ran towards the Air

Patroller as fast as they could, trying not to slip on the ice. Unfortunately, the monster saw this, and he fired gravity beams from each of his heads, breaking the ice

around them. " We're trapped. Now what?" Chase asked, worried. The pups gasped as they spotted the monster walking right towards them. Ryder then saw that one

of the holes the monster made lead to a part of the underground cave. " There!" Ryder exclaimed, pointing to it. They all made their way over and hid there, hoping

the monster didn't see them. Ryder looked through a little hole, and he watched as the monster looked around, before spreading it's wings and taking off. *** Ryder,

Jake, and the pups had just gotten back to the lookout after their experience. After the monster left, they called the authorities, and were asked a bunch of questions

about what the monster looked like, and more. Ryder and Jake sat on lawn chairs outside, and the pups sat on the grass, still in shock about what they saw. " I

thought that discovery was awesome. But once it broke out, it was a nightmare." Everest said. " You can say that again." Marshall added. The other pups nodded. Just

then, a van pulled up in the driveway. A man and a woman stepped out. Ryder and Jake walked towards them, with the pups following them curiously. Ryder shook

hands with the two strangers, and introduced himself, and the others. " Hello. My name is Dr. Serizawa, and this is Dr. Graham." The man said, introducing

themselves. " Is there anything the Paw Patrol can do for you?" Ryder asked. Dr. Serizawa shook his head. " If it's alright with you, Ryder, we would like for all of you

to accompany us to your town hall. The mayor is waiting there" Dr. Graham said. They all climbed into the van and made their way to town hall. *** They entered a

room in town hall after they got there, where Mayor Goodway was waiting. " Oh, Ryder. I heard what happened. Are you guys alright?" Mayor Goodway asked. Ryder

reassured her that they were all fine. The pups sat in a group on the floor, while Ryder, Jake, and Mayor Goodway sat in chair. They faced towards a large screen,

with Graham and Serizawa on the right side of it. " Thank you all for coming to this meeting. Dr. Graham and myself are from a organization called ' Monarch'. We

are here about your discovery." Serizawa said. He turned on a projector, and it showed pictures of underground caves. " What does your organization do?" Marshall

asked. " We track and study monsters all around the world." Graham replied, glad Marshall asked the question. " Like vampires and ghost?" Rubble asked, worried.

" No, no. Monsters like the one you saw yesterday." Serizawa answered. " Do you know what that thing was?" Ryder inquired. " Yes. We believe what you found was

a space alien. He must've came here, and crashed into the ice. But once the ice thawed up, he awakened." Graham explained. " We call him, ' King Ghidorah'."

Serizawa added. " That's a cool name, not going to lie." Rocky said. " But it's on the loose. How do we stop it?" Everest asked. " Fortunately, we know another

monster that can stop Ghidorah.", Serizawa answered, while the slideshow showed spikes in the oceans waters. " A ancient alpha predator, much of this Earth. I

beleive he'll come to restore balance. We call him, ' Gojira' or, in english, ' Godzilla'" The pups gasped. " Wait, so you think that Godzilla will come and protect the

world from King Ghidorah?" Jake asked. Serizawa and Graham nodded. " We'll be in touch Ryder." Graham said, shaking Ryder's hand. Mayor Goodway jumped in.

" I don't think you want to go driving out yet. I just heard that a massive storm was heading right for Adventure Bay. You might get caught in it." She said. " That's

strange. I checked right before we left for our trip, and there wasn't anything about a storm." Jake said, puzzled. " Where are we going to stay?" Graham asked.

" You can stay at the lookout until the storm passes." Ryder suggested. Graham and Serizawa took his offer, and as they left town hall, they could see the storm far

away on the horizon.


	3. Chapter 3

It started getting windy by the time they got back to the Lookout. They went inside, and Ryder showed their guest around. " You have a nice home here, Ryder"

Serizawa said. " Wait until you see upstairs." Ryder replied. As Dr. Graham, Dr. Serizawa, and Ryder went up the elevator, Chase looked outside. " It's really getting

windy out there." He said. " Yeah. I'm glad the doctors aren't driving out in that." Marshall agreed. *** Tracker and Carlos were right near a waterfall, and behind it

was a cave. " This is the cave I was telling you about." Carlos stated. " It's so dark in there." Tracker added. Carlos turned on his flashlight as they entered the cave. "

That's better." Tracker exclaimed. " Whoa. This is nice." Carlos said. After walking a short distance, Tracker spotted something up ahead. " Carlos there's a light up

ahead." He whispered. Carlos noticed and turned off his flashlight. They went towards the light, and saw that it was a fire. " Well, well. Looks like we have visitors." A

voice , from out of the shadows, a figure stepped out. Carlos and Tracker both gasped when they saw who it was. It was Sweetie. *** By the time Ryder had

finished showing the doctors around upstairs, it started to rain heavily. " Boy, it's really coming down." Skye said. Just then, Ryder got a call from Mayor Goodway.

She needed the entire Paw Patrol at town hall, as she was hearing strange noises in the clouds. *** While Jake stayed back at the Lookout, the rest of of them went

to town hall. When they got there, it didn't take long for them to hear the noises too. " What's that? Is it chirping noises?" Rocky asked. Ryder stood and listened for a

moment before putting it together. " That's the sound King Ghidorah was making." Ryder said to Graham and Serizawa. Their eyes widened, before King Ghidorah

came flying down from the clouds, surprising everyone. He flew around, before landing near town hall. " He's here. In Adventure Bay!" Marshall exclaimed. People

started running around,and Ghidorah nearly walked on town hall as he started moving around. " Ryder, what do we do?" Skye asked. " We have to stop him before he

destroys Adventure Bay." Ryder answered. " You can't stop him." Serizawa exclaimed. Ryder didn't like that. " No job is too big! No pup is too small!" Ryder replied.

Before he could say anything else, they saw that Ghidorah's middle head was bending down. He had trapped Alex and Mr. Porter against the wall of the restaurant and

he was about to eat them. Chase thought fast, and he ran over and pushed both of them out of the way right before Ghidorah's head got there. " Chase!" Ryder

yelled. Before Chase could get out of the way, Ghidorah's head grabbed him, and Chase was swallowed whole. Ryder and the pups were in shock, with tears coming

down their faces. Ghidorah turned towards them, and was heading their way. Serizawa and Graham turned around, and saw spikes in the water heading right for the

shore. Serizawa smiled. " He's here." He said. The spikes got to the beach, and coming out of the water was a giant creature. This creature was none other than

Godzilla. " Godzilla." Graham whispered. When he was fully out of the water, he roared to get Ghidorah's attention. Ghidorah looked up right before he was about to

eat Ryder and the pups, who looked up in surprise to see Godzilla. " Is that Godzilla?" Rubble asked. Ghidorah spread his wings, before charging at Godzilla, nearly

stepping on them. Godzilla braced, and Ghidorah pushed him, causing him to stumble. Godzilla grabbed Ghidorah's middle head, and started pushing his opponent

back towards town hall. Ryder and the pups got out of the way. Ghidorah fell back in front of town hall, before getting right back out. Godzilla reached out his hands

to grab him, but Ghidorah's left and right head wrapped around Godzilla's arms, trapping him. Ryder watched as Ghidorah's middle head wrapped itself around

Godzilla's heading, trying to strangle him. " We have to help him!" Serizawa exclaimed. " Skye! Fly up there and distract Ghidorah!" Ryder told Skye. Skye,

determined to do this for Chase, barked out her wings and flew up near the two monsters. Ghidorah spotted her and let Godzilla got to pursue her. He charged up

his gravity beams, and shot at her. Ryder didn't see Skye, and got worried. To everyone's relieve, she popped out from behind a building. As everyone celebrated,

Ghidorah swung his tail, and knocked her out of the air. She landed on a building. " Ouch! My Paw!" Skye exclaimed, looking at the paw she landed on. Ghidorah went

in for the kill, but everyone on the ground heard a humming sound. Only Serizawa and Graham knew what it was. " What's that?" Zuma asked. Just then, they

spotted a blue light coming from behind Ghidorah, who turned around and noticed it. It was Godzilla's spines that were glowing. Suddenly, Godzilla shot out his

atomic breath, and hit Ghidorah. " Woah!" Skye said, glad not being eaten. " Do you see that?!" Marshall yelled. Godzilla stopped his atomic breath, as Ghidorah was

stunned from it. Skye backed up as Godzilla approached, and when he got there, he grabbed Ghidorah, and hit him with an upper cut. Ghidorah then spit something

out from his middle head. The object landed on Ryder. When Ryder recovered, he nearly passed out when he saw who it was. It was Chase. He was still in one piece,

and was alive but unconscious. He had a bunch of cuts on him, and was covered in slobber. When the pups saw this, they gasped, except Marshall, who fainted.

"It's Chase! Is he still alive?" Rocky asked. Ryder check Chase's pulse, and was relieved and surprised he found one. Meanwhile, the monster fight was still going on,

but Ghidorah decided to retreat, and he flew off above the bridge. Godzilla went into the water after him, and Skye got down to the ground. After the two monsters

left, an ambulance arrived. As Chase was helped into the vehicle, Ryder, the doctors, and the other pups watched Godzilla's spines as he swam off to sea after

Ghidorah. " Wow. Godzilla saved us." Ryder said. " You two were right. That fight was awesome." Rubble said to Graham and Serizawa. " What do we do now

Ryder?" Everest asked. " We'll help clean up the after math of that fight for a little while, then we'll visit Chase at the medical care center." Ryder replied. The pups

went to work, and soon, the storm cleared up and it was sunny. While the pups worked, they wondered if Chase would be okay.


	4. Chapter 4

Carlos and Tracker didn't know what to say when they saw Sweetie in the cave. " What's wrong? Surprised to see me?" Sweetie asked, mockingly. " Well, Ryder told

us about the note but, we didn't know if it was true." Carlos replied. Tracker nodded in agreement. " Oh, so Ryder did get my letter?" Sweetie asked. " You sent it?"

Tracker asked. Sweetie laughed, then snorted. " Of course I did. Who else would it be?" Sweetie answered. Carlos and Tracker cautiously walked towards her. " Have

you been living in this cave all along?" Carlos inquired. " Well, I made my way from Adventure Bay to here. I stopped in this cave to find loyal subjects, when I made

a huge discovery that made me stay." Sweetie replied. " What did you discover?" Carlos asked. Sweetie pointed to fog. They all walked towards it. Suddenly, a giant

creature emerged from the fog. Tracker immediately hid behind Carlos. It was a larval-like creature with small claws. " Woah. That thing looks like a moth in it's larval

form before it transforms into a moth. I've seen one before, but this is a lot bigger." Carlos said. " Oi-oi-oi. He's huge." Tracker stated, still hiding behind Carlos. The

creature smiled. " It's a girl." Sweetie replied. " How do you know?" Tracker asked. Sweetie sighed, and pointed to some rocks. They had words scribbled on them. "

This text says that one day, this creature would hatch from an egg into a larval state, before turning into a giant moth, and that her name is ' Mothra.' It also says

that she is the protector of humanity and life on Earth, and that she is the Queen of the monsters." Sweetie said, while reading the text. Mothra's head got close to

them. Tracker panicked. " She's going to eat us." Tracker exclaimed. " No, no, no. She's very friendly." Sweetie replied. Carlos and Tracker approached Mothra, and

Carlos reached out and touched Mothra's nose. Tracker just watched in amazement. " Wow." Carlos whispered. *** Ryder and the pups had went to the medical

center that was set up after the incident to see Chase. Ryder went into the room to see him while the pups nervously waited outside. " I wonder what the doctors are

telling Ryder." Rubble whispered. " I hope it'll be good news." Marshall added. All the pups talked, except Skye, who just stayed silent. When Ryder walked out of

Chase's room, the pups gathered around him, waiting for an answer. " So, how is he?" Everest whispered. Ryder gulped. " He's in a coma. The doctor said they

don't know when, or if, he'll wake up. Other than that, he's fine." Ryder said. The pups gave sighs of relieve. " I'm sure he'll wake up. I'm just glad he's alive." Rocky

said, with the others agreeing. As they left the center, they were approached by Serizawa and Graham. " Is Chase okay?" Serizawa asked. " Yes he is. What's up?"

Ryder answered. " We just got of the phone with people back at Monarch. They started tracking the paths of the titans, and right now, Godzilla is still following

Ghidorah. They also racked their speed and heading, and it looks like they are both heading for the jungle. We are going there now. If it's no trouble, we'd like the

Paw Patrol's help tracking these creatures." Graham explained. The pups wanted to do it for adventure, but Ryder was only doing it to get revenge on Ghidorah for

hurting Chase. " Let's do it!" Ryder exclaimed. They got their gear, and got on a boat that Serizawa had gotten from Monarch, and sailed towards the jungle. ***

Carlos, Tracker, and Sweetie left the cave. " I can't believe you were living with a giant larva." Carlos said to Sweetie. " I have to admit, I grew quit fond of that

creature." Sweetie replied. Suddenly, the ground started shaking, and the rocks behind the waterfall fell. They looked back, and could now fully see the inside of the

cave. " What's going on?" Track exclaimed. Soon, the rumbling stopped, and they saw a beautiful sight in the opening behind the waterfall: Mothra was turning into

her moth form. " What is that?" Carlos asked. Sweetie smiled. " That's Mothra. She's turning into her moth form." Sweetie answered. They all watched in amazement

as Mothra spread her wings while she turned into a moth behind the waterfall. Carlos then got a call. It was from Ryder. " Hi Carlos." Ryder said, nervous. " Ryder, you

will not believe what's going on here right now." Carlos replied, ignoring Ryder's nervousness. He flipped his pup pad so Ryder could see Mothra. " What is that?"

Ryder asked, surprised. " Before I tell you, can I ask if something's wrong." Carlos asked, noticing Ryder's nervous tone. " Oh, I'll tell you when we get there." Ryder

replied, before hanging up. " Ryder and the other pups are coming?" Tracker asked, hearing Ryder's words. Sweetie gasped. " They must've found out I was here.

What should I do?" Sweetie asked herself. Sweetie slowly backed away, and when Tracker turned, Sweetie was gone. *** When Ryder and the others got there,

Tracker and Carlos were introduced to Serizawa and Graham, then Tracker noticed something. " Where's Chase?" Tracker asked. When Ryder told them, they got

worried. " I hope he's going to be okay." Carlos reacted. " I know you guys are concerned about Chase, but it still surprises me that you don't seem too worried about

the part with the giant monsters fighting." Rocky pointed out. " Well, that's just it. We found Sweetie Ryder.", Carlos said, before looking at Tracker, " Where is she,

Tracker?" " I don't know. I turned around, and she was gone." Tracker replied. " I'm right here." Sweetie exclaimed. They all saw her come out of the cave.

" Sweetie?" The pups said at once. " So the note was from you." Ryder added. Sweetie nodded. " I heard about Chase. I truly am sorry, Ryder." She said, in a sorry

tone. " What are you doing in the jungle?" Skye asked Sweetie. " I was running, but I wasn't alone." Sweetie replied, before pointing to the cave. The pups gasped

when the saw Mothra's eyes. " Dude, there's another monster?" Zuma asked Serizawa. " Is that Mothra? I didn't think the legend was true." Graham stated. " It

looks like it is." Serizawa replied, smiling. The pups were amazed by Mothra. " I wish Chase were here to see this." Marshall exclaimed. " Guys, we have to get out of

here. King Ghidorah is on the way." Ryder suggested. " Don't worry. Mothra will take Ghidorah down." Sweetie replied. Then, they saw that the storm had caught up

with them. " A storm. We better take shelter." Tracker suggested. " Yeah, but there's one thing you don't know." Rubble answered. " What's that?" Asked Tracker.

They then heard a loud cackling coming from the clouds, and Tracker, Carlos, and Sweetie gasped as they spotted the silhouette of King Ghidorah flying in the clouds.

" What is that?" Sweetie asked. " He's here." Graham exclaimed. The three then knew that it was Ghidorah, and they watched as he came out of the clouds, and

descended to the ground near them.


	5. Chapter 5

Ghidorah made his cackling sound as he landed. Tracker jumped into Carlo's arms. " What is that?" He asked in fear. " Carlos, Tracker, Sweetie, meet King Ghidorah."

Marshall said, just as terrified as Tracker. " We need to get out of her, now!" Carlos yelled. Everyone started to run off, except Ryder. They noticed this. and they

stopped." Ryder, what are you doing?" Rocky asked. Ryder said nothing. He just looked angrily at Ghidorah, who was knocking down trees. Ryder, full of hate, started

to run at Ghidorah. Skye quickly got in his path and stopped him. "Ryder! No! We have to leave!" She exclaimed. " Skye, get out of my way!" Ryder responded. " No!"

Skye yelled back. " I'm your leader! And I told you to move!" Ryder screamed. Skye stood in shock. " Lookout!" Everest exclaimed. Ryder and Skye looked back, and

saw Ghidorah's foot near them. Just when it looked like they would get squashed with the others watching, helpless, Mothra fully emerged from the cave. She

shrieked,distracting Ghidorah. She then flew at the three-headed monster, landing on top of him and holding his middle head. Ryder and Skye stepped back, as

Ghidorah tired to shake Mothra off of him, before falling down. With Mothra still holding on, Ghidorah managed to get up, and his right head knocked into Mothra,

knocking her off. He then stepped on her. Mothra tried to get free, but she couldn't. Suddenly, she spitted out webs from her mouth, shooting them right into each of

her opponent's heads. Ghidorah was blinded, so Mothra was able to slide free. As she jumped onto a rock, Ghidorah shook himself free, and shot a gravity beam from

his middle mouth. It hit Mothra, knocking her back into a rock wall. She was stunned from the blast, so she was helpless as Ghidorah approached her. " Mothra!"

Sweetie exclaimed, trying to hold back tears. Ghidorah picked up the giant moth using his heads, and he threw her. She landed near the gang. All the pups were

crying at this. As Ghidorah approached, they stepped back, and when he was about to finish Mothra off, the pups, including Sweetie, looked away, but they heard a

loud roar. Aside from Carlos, Tracker, and Sweetie, they recognized it. " What was that?" Carlos asked, nervously. The others smiled. They peered from their spot, and

saw that it was Godzilla. " Another monster?" Sweetie asked, confused. " That is Godzilla." Rubble replied proudly. Ghidorah turned around, and he focused his

attention on Godzilla. Godzilla charged at him, and pushed him back. Ghidorah pushed him back, and they separated. When they did, the pups gasped in amazement

as Mothra got up, and surprised Ghidorah by tackling him from behind. Mothra flew into the air, and grab the left head, while Godzilla moved in and grabbed the

middle and right heads. Mothra used her claws, and Godzilla used his hands, as they beat Ghidorah up, until he finally got them off of him. He then shot gravity

beams, striking Godzilla and knocking him out. Mothra them jumped Ghidorah, knocking him down onto trees. Godzilla then got up, and the duo approached him

before he got up. The three-headed monster then flew towards them with his wings. Mothra and Godzilla tried to get out of the way, but since they were so close to

each other, Ghidorah knocked both of them down, before flying up high enough so he could descend towards them. He had his claws ready, and as Godzilla was still

on the ground, Mothra recovered, but Ghidorah came in, and he picked up Mothra and dropped her. " Oh, that's got to hurt." Ryder said, as they pups gasped.

Ghidorah then landed on her, hurting her even more. " I can't watch this." Sweetie exclaimed, looking away. Suddenly, they saw Godzilla got back up, and his spikes

were glowing blue, and they heard a humming sound. Tracker, Carlos, and Sweetie, who was looking back to see where the light was coming from, didn't know what it

meant. " What's our _amigo_,Godzilla doing?" Tracker asked. " Just watch." Serizawa answered. Godzilla then shot his atomic breath at Ghidorah, knocking him off of

Mothra. The eyes of Sweetie, Carlos, and Tracker widened as they witnessed this. Ghidorah was now hurt from this battle, and so when he recovered from the blast,

he flew off into the clouds, and soon after he left, the storm moved on. As Godzilla stood to rest from that fight, the pups cheered Godzilla and Mothra's names.

Godzilla went over to see if Mothra was alright, and she was. They hugged each other. " Awwww." The pups exclaimed. Serizawa and Graham smiled, and Ryder and

Carlos fought back tears. They then watched as the two giant heroes ventured off together towards the storm, which was already far away. " Let's go home." Ryder

suggested. *** They all got back to town square, and they were greeted by Mayor Goodway, who was a little shocked to see Sweetie. " How's Chase doing?" Marshall

asked the mayor. " Is he okay?" Skye added. " He's still in a coma, but he's not any worse." Goodway answered. " Let's go visit him." Ryder exclaimed. The pups

cheered, but as they started walking towards the medical center where Chase was, Sweetie just stood there. Skye noticed this, and told the others that she would

catch up, before going to talk to Sweetie. " What's wrong Sweetie?" Skye asked, sitting next to her. " Well, I just don't think I would feel comfortable visiting Chase

while he's in a coma, given our history." Sweetie replied. " Sweetie, your past doesn't matter. What matters is the present. It's not too late for you to change your

ways. He felt guilty after your death which turned out to be fake. I think if he knew your were there for you, he would come out of the guilt and the coma." Skye

replied. Sweetie smiled. " Let's go." She whispered. *** After they left the medical center, they were greeted by Serizawa and Graham. " Ryder, do you think I should

go back to Barkingburg after putting the Princess through all that pain?" Sweetie asked guiltily. " You'll cheer her up." Ryder replied. They all decided to go to

Barkingburg to surprise the Princess, but Graham interrupted their celebration. " Actually, that's why we're here. We just got off the phone with Monarch. They

tracked the storm and the creatures. According to the radar, they are heading towards Barkingburg." Graham said.


	6. Chapter 6

Sweetie gasped. " They're heading for Barkingburg?" She asked. " Ryder, you know the Princess and the Earl of Barkingburg personally, right?" Serizawa inquired.

Ryder nodded. " Then it might be easier for you to break the news to them so they can get Barkingburg evacuated. You've seen the destruction the creatures can

cause when they battle each other." Graham explained. " And in the meantime, we could surprise the Princess with me." Sweetie added. " Sounds like a good idea.

Let's go in the Air Patroller." Ryder exclaimed. As Robo-Dog arrived with the Air Patroller, Serizawa and Graham took their own jet. *** On the ride to Barkingburg,

Ryder took a seat next to Skye. " Uh, Skye, can I talk to you for a moment?" Ryder asked her. " Sure." Skye reluctantly answered. " Skye, do you remember when I

yelled at you back there?",Ryder asked. Skye nodded, " I didn't mean too. I was just frustrated. I shouldn't have done it because I know you were trying to protect

me. What I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry." Skye smiled. " I just want to know something. Why were you running at Ghidorah like that?" She asked. " I was just full

of hate. What that three-headed monster did to Chase just makes me mad. I just wanted revenge." Ryder explained. " We're all feeling for Chase, but revenge isn't

going to solve anything. Chase wouldn't want you to be bent on revenge. And it's okay, I forgive you." Skye replied. They hugged each other, thinking of Chase. ***

They arrived in Barkingburg,and were greeted outside by the Earl of Barkingburg. " Hello Ryder, how can I help?" He asked. Sweetie then approached him, and the

Earl was stunned. " Hello, Earl." Sweetie said softly. " The Princess hasn't smiled once since she thought you were dead. She'll be happy to see you!" The Earl

exclaimed. They all went inside, and saw the Princess sitting on the throne, sad. She was looking at pictures of Sweetie, when she noticed them. " Oh hello. I'm sorry,

but I didn't hear you come in." She said, getting up, putting the pictures down, and trying not to cry. " Hello Princess, we have a surprise for you." Ryder replied,

bowing with everyone else. " You don't have to try and make me feel better, but thanks for thinking of me. What's the surprise?" The Princess responded. They moved

aside, and the Princess's eyes widened when she saw Sweetie. " Hello Princess." Sweetie said, cheerfully. " Sweetie? Your alive? This is a miracle!" The Princess

exclaimed, as Sweetie ran towards her, and they hugged each other. " Awwww." The pups whispered. " Thank you, Ryder, for finding Sweetie." The Princess said. "

You should thank Carlos and Tracker, they're the ones who found her." Ryder answered, and the Princess did so. " Well, this calls for a celebration. You are all invited

to stay for tea." The Princess exclaimed. Ryder gasped. " Uh, Princess, we can't stay. We need to tell you something else." Ryder quickly replied. The Princess looked

at him, confused. " What's that?" She asked. When Ryder told her about Ghidorah, Mothra, and Godzilla, and how they were headed right for Barkingburg, and that

she needed to call an evacuation, she just laughed. " What's so funny, Princess?" Rubble asked, confused. " You tell really good jokes, Ryder. It's so silly to think that

giant monsters are going to attack Barkingburg. Monsters aren't even real." The Princess replied. " No, Princess. He's not joking. The monsters are real. I've seen

them myself. If you don't take his words seriously, people will get seriously hurt." Sweetie exclaimed. The Princess then knew that it was true. " How come she didn't

listen to Ryder, but listened to Sweetie?" Marshall whispered to Everest, who just shrugged. " Well, while Barkingburg gets evacuated, we should try to fight these

monsters. The Paw Patrol can do that, right?" The Princess inquired. " We won't have too. King Ghidorah is the only evil monster, while Mothra and Godzilla are trying

to stop him to restore balance."Serizawa said, as he and Graham entered the castle. Ryder introduced them to the Princess and the Earl. " Are you sure about the

Godzilla and Mothra?" The Earl asked. " Dr. Serizawa and Dr. Graham are Godzilla experts. You can trust their word." Rocky answered. They all started preparing for

the evacuation, and the Princess approached Serizawa. " Are you sure Mothra and Godzilla can defeat King Ghidorah?" She asked. " Yes, I think you'll be impressed."

Serizawa replied. Ryder then walked up to them. " You wanted to see me, Princess?" He asked her. " Yes. Ryder, I know it's none of my business, but where's Chase?

Is he alright?" The Princess asked. Ryder worked up the courage, and told her about Chase, as the sirens sounded.


	7. Chapter 7

Chase laid in his bed, in his coma and breathing heavily. Mayor Goodway was there visiting him. She had been busy the last few days, dealing with the cost of the

destruction from the monster battle, but she made sure she visited Chase every chance she got. She was still thinking about all that had happened lately, when

suddenly, Chase awoke from his coma, and he slowly got up on all of his four paws. Mayor Goodway was shocked. " Chase? Your awake!" She exclaimed. Chase

looked at her, and smiled. " Mayor Goodway, what happened?" The pup asked. " You've been in a coma for the past few days." Mayor Goodway answered. Some

nurses came in,and they were relieved to see that Chase was awake, but they also told him to lay back down, just in case. Chase just sat down. " I'm fine, but is it

okay if I see the my friends?" Chase asked. Mayor Goodway told Chase everything that happened. He was shocked about everything, especially the part about

Sweetie being alive. " So Sweetie is alive after all? And Godzilla came and fought King Ghidorah, and during their fight, Ghidorah spit me out in one piece? And then

the found Sweetie in the jungle, and a giant moth named Mothra, before they all witnessed Mothra and Godzilla fight Ghidorah? Then they came back, and found out

the creatures were heading to Barkingburg, and so they went to reunite Sweetie with the Princess and to warn them, and that is where my friends currently are?

Chase said, asking a bunch of questions. Mayor Goodway said yes to all of them. Chase got out of the bed and walked out of the center. Mayor Goodway followed him.

" Chase, what are you doing?" She asked, stopping him. " I got to get to Barkingburg, to help with the evacuation. I am a police pup after all." Chase replied. " But

you probably shouldn't be on your paws, considering you just woke up from a coma." Goodway replied back. Chase was feeling a little dizzy. " That's not going to stop

me from helping my friends." Chase said, as he walked away towards the Lookout. Mayor Goodway tried calling Ryder, but failed. " The storm from Ghidorah must

have knocked out the signal." Mayor Goodway said to herself. *** Chase was on the bridge, when he got so dizzy, he had to stop to rest. " Must... get... to the

Lookout. There should be an extra flight suit for me, so I can get to Barkingburg. He eventually made it there, but as he started looking for an extra Air patrol flight

suit, he passed out from the pain he experienced on his walk. *** Back in Barkingburg, everyone was waiting for the Earl to tell them the evacuation was complete,

then they would leave in a helicopter. They were going to leave sooner, but the Princess wanted to wait and make sure all of the citizens were out, so Dr. Serizawa

scheduled a later Monarch helicopter. They sat nervously waiting, with Marshall and Skye sitting next to each other. " Skye, what's going to happen?" Marshall asked

her. " I think we'll get through this. Why?" Skye replied. " Well, from Chase getting into a coma from giant monsters fighting, these last few days have been a

nightmare, and I don't know how much more I can take it." Marshall said. " Don't worry, Marshall. We'll get through this. And by 'we', I mean Chase too." Skye

answered. Marshall smiled. " Thanks Skye." He said, before they both hugged each other. The Earl of Barkingburg came in. " Princess, the evacuation is complete."

He said. The Princess nodded. " Has the helicopter arrived yet?" She asked. " It'll be here any moment." The Earl replied. " Let's go outside and wait for it." Ryder

suggested. They all got up, and went out to wait for the helicopter. *** Chase woke up suddenly, surprised that he passed out. " I can't believe I passed out. Maybe I

should've listened to Mayor Goodway." Chase said to himself as he got up on his paws. He kept on looking, and he finally found a flight suit of his. He put it on, and

he walked out of the Lookout. " Here I go!" Chase exclaimed. He took off, and he started to struggle. But he recovered and citizens of Adventure Bay watched him as

he flew off towards Barkingburg.


	8. Chapter 8

By the time the gang got outside of the castle in Barkingburg, it got cloudy and windy. " When's the helicopter supposed to get here, Ryder?" Rocky asked. " I don't

know, Rocky." Ryder answered. They waited for a couple of more seconds, then they saw the helicopter approaching. They all started celebrating, but then, a gravity

beam shot out of the clouds, obliterating the helicopter. They all gasped. " Oh, that was unlucky for the helicopter, getting struck by lightning." The Earl said. " I

recognized that, and it wasn't lightning." Serizawa stated. Everyone else except the Earl and the Princess knew then what was in the clouds. Suddenly, they all heard

a cackling sound. Aside from the Princess and the Earl, everyone gasped at it. " What was that horrific sound?" The Princess asked. Before anybody could answer,

Ghidorah flew from the clouds, and landed in front of the castle. He didn't see them at first, but then the Princess screamed. " What is that thing?" The Earl asked,

terrified. And because of the Princess's scream, Ghidorah looked down, and spotted them. " Run!" Ryder exclaimed. They ran onto the bridge, with Ghidorah pursuing

them. After they got onto the bridge, the monster flew towards the buildings, and landed, knocking down the clock tower in the process. He then turned around, and

fired a gravity beam from each head. They managed to get off the bridge before it was hit. They tried to hide behind a building, but Ghidorah spotted them, and

cornered them. Sweetie jumped into the Princess's arms, and as Ghidorah was about to kill them, Mothra flew in from behind Ghidorah, and pushed him out of the

way, knocking him into a building. " Who's that?" Asked the Earl. " That's Mothra, she's not evil like King Ghidorah." Rubble replied. They watched as Ghidorah got up

and roared at Mothra. He shot gravity beams at her but she dodged them, and then jumped on Ghidorah. She pushed him into the building the gang was near, forcing

them to move. Mothra then pounced on Ghidorah, and held his heads down. " Go Mothra!" Sweetie exclaimed, with the other pups joining her in cheering on Mothra.

But then, Ghidorah pushed her off, and then, as she tried to get away, he used his three heads to pick her up, and he threw her. " Oh dear." The Princess stated.

Ghidorah started to walk towards her while she was down, but then Godzilla emerged up from the water. " There's Godzilla." Graham said to the Earl and the Princess.

Godzilla roared and distracted Ghidorah, before charging him, and pushing him back, before biting him in the middle head neck. King Ghidorah's left and right heads

then grabbed Godzilla's arms, before Godzilla was pushed back, and then, Ghidorah shot gravity beams at Godzilla, hitting him and knocking him down. " Those

gravity beams must really be powerful to hurt big Godzilla." Ryder exclaimed, with Skye nodding in agreement. As Ghidorah was about to finish off Godzilla, Mothra

recovered and flew at Ghidorah with incredible force, easily injuring him. She then was joined by Godzilla, and they shared a moment, to thank each other for coming

to each other's rescue. " Awww." The pups said. Mothra and Godzilla then turned their attention to Ghidorah, and with a flash of lightning, the stage was set for the

final battle. Mothra and Godzilla charged at Ghidorah. Mothra jumped on Ghidorah, who managed to stay on his feet. As Mothra climbed of Ghidorah's back, Godzilla

grabbed his heads while he was distracted by his ally. Ghidorah struggled to get free, but he couldn't. Eventually, they hurt Ghidorah badly by smashing him into a

building really hard. As Ghidorah went to get up, Godzilla's spines started glowing. " What's going on?" The Earl asked. " Just watch this, dude." Zuma replied. Then,

Godzilla shot out his atomic breath, and hit Ghidorah, knocking him down. Both the Princess and the Earl were in shock. " That was incredible!" The Princess

exclaimed. Ghidorah appeared to have been dead, so Godzilla and Mothra turned their backs on him. Until suddenly, Ghidorah quickly got up, revealing he was still

alive, and that he had tricked his opponents. " Of course. Just when we thought he was dead." Marshall said, terrified. " Very intelligent." Serizawa added. Godzilla

and Mothra turned around, and before they could do anything, Ghidorah shot them both with gravity beams, leaving them severely injured. " Oh no!" Rubble cried.

" This isn't going well." Ryder exclaimed. " We can't do anything to help." Sweetie added. The pups started to cry, and as Ghidorah was about to charge up his gravity

beams to finish off Mothra and Godzilla, he stopped, and looked towards the ocean, as he heard something that got his attention. " What's he looking at?" Skye

asked. Serizawa pulled out binoculars, and spotted what Ghidorah was looking at. " Ryder, look." Serizawa said to Ryder, before handing him the binoculars. Ryder

looked towards the ocean, and saw a pup flying in an air suit. That pup was Chase. " Chase?!" Ryder exclaimed. The pups gasped when they heard that. " It's Chase?"

Skye asked. " When did he come out of his coma?" Sweetie asked. " The more important question is what is he doing here?" Rocky added. They watched as Chase

got closer to Ghidorah. " What's he doing? He's going to get himself killed." The Princess exclaimed. Ghidorah turned his attention back to his opponents, but Chase

flew near Ghidorah. " Over here, you three-headed jerk!", Chase yelled, getting Ghidorah's attention once again, " Remember me?" Ghidorah roared at him. " Chase

has gotten really stupid to do something like this." Sweetie said, shocked at what Chase was doing. Ghidorah's middle head went to eat Chase, but the German

Sheppard dodged it, and he lead Ghidorah around the town square. Then, he flew in circles around the monster. Chase did until Ghidorah's three heads got tangled up

together. Chase landed on a building, where he saw his friends cheering him on. He smiled, but then turned around to see Ghidorah recovered and had him cornered.

The gang on the ground gasped, and as Chase, stuck with nowhere to go, prepared to get eaten again, when he saw Ghidorah was being pulled back. " What the-"

Chase asked. He then saw Godzilla and Mothra were pulling Ghidorah back, before they threw him into a building. Chase was shocked in amazement. Ghidorah quickly

got up, and was attacked by Mothra. Godzilla pushed into Ghidorah, while Mothra climbed on his heads. The gang on the ground turned around the corner to see this.

" Wow." The Earl said. Suddenly, Ghidorah's left head got loose, and knocked down Godzilla. Ghidorah's right and middle heads then grabbed Mothra, and threw her

into a building, which then collapsed on her. " Mothra!" Sweetie exclaimed. Mothra emerged and tried to continue her fight, but she was too weak, and Ghidorah

knocked her down again, but as Ghidorah went in for the kill, Godzilla, who was knocked out unconscious, recovered, and shot Ghidorah with his atomic breath, just

in time to save Mothra. " Yeah! Go Godzilla!" Chase exclaimed. As Ghidorah recovered, Godzilla charged him and pushed him down hard. He then dragged Ghidorah

by grabbing all of his heads. Suddenly, Godzilla swung overhead, and slammed Ghidorah into the ground. The gang and Chase were in awe. Godzilla then pulled

Ghidorah towards the water, then he grabbed Ghidorah's heads, and held them underwater. Ghidorah struggled to get free, but he couldn't, so he pulled Godzilla into

underwater with him. Chase watched from the roof of the building while the gang on the ground stared at the water. " What do we do?" Marshall asked, breaking the

silence. Before Ryder could answer, Godzilla re-emerged from the water, and he carried Ghidorah's three decapitated heads in his hands, 2 on his right hand, and one

on his left, which showed Godzilla managed to tear on all Ghidorah's heads to kill him in their underwater fight. They all smiled, as Godzilla let out a loud, victory roar,

after defeating his arch-nemesis, before dropping the heads into the sea. Everyone cheered, and as Godzilla stood on the shore to rest, Mothra started to re-emerge

from the fallen building. Sweetie went over to her, and the others stood where they were to watch. As Mothra spotted Sweetie, the pup held out her paw, and pet

Mothra on the nose. Ryder and the Earl used their phones to take a picture of it. " Aww." Chase said, watching from the building. " Goodbye, Mothra." Sweetie said.

Mothra then flew off into horizon, and Sweetie joined the others with a tear in her eye. Chase then got down to them. " Ryder!" Chase exclaimed. Ryder turned

around, and saw the pup. " Chase!" He yelled in joy as Chase tackled him, and licked him. The pups crowded around them. The pups told Chase how happy they were

to see him out of the coma. Then, Sweetie approached him. " So, you are alive, Sweetie?" Chase said, happy to see her. " Yes." Sweetie replied, nervous. Then, as the

reunion ended, Godzilla looked got down, and got so close that Ryder and Serizawa were able to touch his nose. " I think he thinks we helped him a little, especially

Chase." Serizawa stated, leaving Chase blushing. " Well, Godzilla, if you ever need help stopping evil giant monsters like King Ghidorah to save the world, just roar for

for help." Ryder said to Godzilla. Godzilla then walked away from the shore, and Ryder started filming him as he went out to sea. Everyone was amazed as Godzilla

let out one last roar before diving into the water. The gang then could only see his spines as they descended into the water. *** A few days later in Adventure Bay,

Ryder, the pups, and the citizens of the town watched Ryder's recorded video of Godzilla heading into the ocean. When it was over, everyone chanted Godzilla's

name, and then, Mayor Goodway called Chase up to the stage." What's going on, Mayor?" Chase asked her. " It is my pleasure to present Chase with a special award

for his bravery." The Mayor said in the microphone, before setting an award next to Chase. Ryder and the Paw Patrol cheered loudly as Chase smiled, proud of his

award.


End file.
